Preferencias
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Yoh está preocupado por la actitud lejana de su prometida. Curioso trata de encontrar el motivo de su distanciamiento. Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a si mismo para saber si puede ser eso que realmente que Anna prefiere. LIME.


Anna lo estaba ignorando. Yoh se detuvo a respirar, con sus manos en las rodillas mientras su pecho bajaba y subía. No había nadie alrededor, no necesitaba fingir una sonrisa más. Desde hace dos semanas la itako lo trataba con más desden que lo normal. ¿Y para que negarlo? Extrañaba su atención.

Sí, así se lo había hecho ver su amigo Manta. La relación entre el y su prometida era algo bizarra, de pocas palabras y pequeñas acciones que decían más de lo que cualquier pareja podría expresar. Para Anna, Yoh siempre había sido el centro de todo; la razón por la que decidió dejar su encierro, por la que decidió viajar a Tokio, el motivo para buscarlo en América. Y al castaño le gustaba tener esa atención de su prometida. No le importaba ser el hombligo del mundo, pero de Anna, si que le importaba ser una prioridad.

Empezó a correr de nuevo. Estaba molesto con la situación. Y las dudas empezaban a inundar su alma poco a poco. El pequeño le había hablado del encuentro entre la rubia y su hermano gemelo. Hao no había perdido el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si ella hubiera sentido por él algún tipo de atracción en ese encuentro? ¿Se encontraba ella confundida con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que volviera a centrarse en él y solo en él?

-Amidamaru-El espíritu apareció a su lado siguiendolo en su recorrido-Anna ha estado actuando extraño, ¿lo has notado?-

-Está más distante de lo habitual-Aceptó el samurai.

-Si estuvieras en mi situación...-Yoh no perdió su vista del frente-¿Hablarías con ella?-

-Bueno amo Yoh-Trato de buscar palabras para explicarse-La señorita Anna tiene un carácter complicado, es posible que le tome más de una charla saber lo que le ocurre-Al oir el quejido del castaño intento animarlo-Sin embargo, un acercamiento así ayudaría mucho. Usted sabe que las... "cosas", entre ambos funcionan de manera distinta. Son los pequeños detalles los que mantienen a flote su relación-Yoh sonrió aceptandolo como verdad.

-Gracias amigo. Hablaré con ella cuando termine-

-No olvide darse un baño. La señorita es muy estricta con el aseo-Amidamaru regresó a su tablilla.

-Lo haré-

* * *

Anna Kyoyama sintió la presencia de su futuro marido en la entrada. Irónico. Últimamente Yoh era en lo que más pensaba, pero el sentimiento por el que lo hacia dejó de ser el mismo hace dos semanas. Antes de que entrara se arregló el cabello. Se veía bien. Para una adolescente de su edad debería ser un sueño lucir como ella lo haria. Para un idiota como Yoh, eso era lo único que importaba. Al menos, eso pensaba.

Escucho la puerta correrse pero no se volteo para mirarlo. Sabia que él estaba de pie esperando alguna reacción de su parte. No le dio el gusto de ni siquiera de notar su presencia tan cerca. Si queria algo, que lo pidiera. Después de todo, era lo que él siempre había esperado de ella.

-Anna...-Su voz suave, preocupada y tierna. La misma que había utilizado con ella desde que eran niños. La misma que ella había amado hasta hace unos días.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando?-Corrió algunas hojas de la revista en su mano. Ella aún le daba la espalda.

-Ya termine con la rutina-Esta vez, su prometida giro ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección

-Entonces has otra-Regresó la vista a lo que hacía.

-Lo haré-Asintio intentando buscar el valor para lo que diría después-Pero antes, quisiera saber porque estás así-

-¿De qué manera?-Ella seguía ignorandolo.

-Tan... Fría-Esta vez la sacerdotiza se detuvo. Con la mano congelada en una hoja durante unos segundos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara de inferencia.

-No entiendo Yoh, ¿por qué habría de ser de otra manera?-Se sentó en la silla detrás de ella-El contacto entre nosotros no es más del necesario-

-¿Más del necesario?-Yoh tenía una expresión de confusión marcada.

-Por supuesto, estamos comprometidos. Hasta el matrimonio, la cercanía que hay entre nosotros no será afectada-Giró de nuevo hacia su revista-Luego veremos como llegaremos a cumplir con la misión de tu familia. Podemos procrear un hijo en menos de un año, con una visita cada ¿jueves? Es un día tranquilo. Lo suficiente para hacer lo necesario-Pasó una hoja sin mucho entusiasmo-Te visitare en tu habitación por unas horas, la mía no estará disponible para esas cosas. Es lo único que no estoy dispuesta a negociar. El resto podemos discutirlo. Los viernes también pueden ser un día favorable-

Yoh se quedó sin palabras al oír a su prometida. De todas las cosas que alguna vez se imagino, de todas las formas que podía tomar su relación; jamás llegó a pensar en que se trataria de algo meramente sexual. Estaban juntos más que por el deseo que el cuerpo del otro pudieran provocar en ellos. Entoces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella estaba diciendo esas cosas tan crueles? No. El necesitaba una explicación ya.

-Anna, por favor. Sabes que esa no es la manera en la que quiero que sean las cosas-

-¿Ah no?-Levantó una ceja aunque el no pudiera verla.

-¡Mirame!-El grito la sorprendio. Conservando la calma dio media vuelta para observarlo con desafío.

-¿Cómo te atreves a alzarme la voz? Si vuelves a hacerlo te daré tu merecido-

-Pero Anna, yo solo quiero...-

-Quieres, quieres-Levantó la mirada al techo-Siempre piensas en tus intereses. Cumplí con traerte hasta aquí, sé que no es suficiente, pero me encargare de pagar mi deuda-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Yoh no podía sentirse más confundido.

-A lo que hiciste por mi-Se puso de pie con un suspiro-Sé que la deuda por liberarme de ese poder es muy grande. Perdiste a tu amigo y nada de lo que haga será suficiente para retribuirlo. Te debo mi vida y entiendo que es lo que debo darte. A ti y a tu familia. cumpliré con deber cada día. Te convertirás en el Shaman King y yo seré tu esposa. Cuando el heredero venga en camino, podremos...-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Anna?-La cara del castaño estaba toda arrugada-Este... Era nuestro sueño. Una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Era lo que tú querias-

-Y eso deseo. Ambos podremos disfrutar de aquella bendición una vez que tu familia conozca a su descendiente. Luego me quedaré a tu lado para servirte como esposa, aunque el contacto no será el mismo-

-Si lo que te importa es solo estar en mi cama entonces no tendremos ningun matrimonio en absoluto-

-¿Y de qué otra forma podré recompensarte? No pienso ser la amante de nadie. El honor de ambos está en juego-

Pero Yoh ya no podía seguir escuchando. Esta no era su Anna, no era la mujer que había dicho que lo amaba luego que derrotó a ese demonio para salvarla. No era a quien había mirado a los ojos en el desierto luego de meses sin estar en contacto. No era ella. No era la mujer que él había reconocido como suya fuera de esa tienda, cuando se cruzaron por primera vez. La persona que jamás le permitiría sentirse solo de nuevo. Esa, no era ella.

-Ve-Anna le estiro una hoja con su siguiente rutina-Iré preparando tu dieta también-

-Entonces es... ¿Es así como va a ser?-Algo quemaba en sus ojos, esperaba que las lágrimas no salieran aún.

-No existe otra forma-Ella le dio la espalda y él se alejo en silencio. Ambos tratando de contener los sentimientos que se desesperaban por escapar.

Él se lo merecía, se recordo. Era lo que él deseaba después de todo. La razón porque lo hacia. Así se lo había escuchado decir a su amigo Manta, cuando él le preguntó por su sentimientos hacia ella. "Es nuestro compromiso. No tenemos escapatoria. Ambos estamos condenados." Pero la itako no se quedo después a escuchar la risa que siguieron de la broma, sino quizás lo hubiera entendido, y no sentiria ese vacio que todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca le habían creado. Quizás si su corazón hubiera sido más fuerte como para seguir oyendo, sabría que el castaño la quería por ese y cientos de años más. Que aunque ella hubiera huido, él hubiera corrido tras de ella para hacerla feliz. Porque así era, porque el la amaba. Pero ella no lo sabia.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron. Los combates continuaron. Ella asistió a cada uno, pero al final, ninguna sonrisa de su prometido estaba ahí para reconfortarla. Sus amigos habían notado el distanciamiento. Él hacia cada entrenamiento que ella le imponía. Horo-Horo había estado tan preocupado como para preguntarle, pero ella había bebido su taza de café como si nada y le había respondido que quizás necesitaba un tiempo solo. El único que parecía entenderlo todo era Manta, quien también obedecía sus ordenes, pero con un dejo de tristeza cada vez que la miraba.

Ren había intendado acercarse a Yoh. No era común que el Asakura se empeñara tanto en ejercitarse. Casi no lo veían por las horas que gastaba estando fuera corriendo, practicando o haciendo alguna otra actividad para mejor su resitencia esperitual. Admiraba el empeño que le ponía, pero esa esencia, esa tranquilidad propia de Yoh, se había ido.

Por su parte, el castaño también extrañaba a sus amigos. Pero las palabras de Anna seguían talandrando en su cabeza, preguntándose a si mismo en que momento perdió su amor. En los últimos tres años sus contactos habían sido minimos, pero en cada gesto se habían demostrado al otro que existía algo especial entre ellos. Estaban tan agotado de pensar en lo mismo. Si ella no podía amarlo, entonces, él no podía obligarla a ver su relación de una manera distinta.

-Amidamaru-El espíritu apareció en medio de la lluvia que caía sobre su amo.

-¿Amo Yoh?-Lo miraba con ojos preocupados, atentos.

-Quiero que le lleves un mensaje a Anna-

* * *

Anna enarco ambas cejas al escuchar el recado del samurai. Con un asentimiento, lo dejó marcharse, mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara para poder dirigirse al encuentro con su prometido.

Se coloco un abrigo negro. Afuera el aguacero había dejado el ambiente helado. Él no la había citado en su bloque de dormitorios, sino en otro, más allá de lo que estaba el suyo. En las últimas horas lo había pensado. Trataría de retomar el trato que antes tenían. Aunque no existiera amor, aún podian ser amigos. No podía admitirlo, pero la actitud de él también la había preocupado. Si no hubiera ningún sentimiento de por medio, él no se hubiera visto tan afectado. Fue cuando lo comprendió. El la apreciaba, solo que no en la forma en que ella lo hacia.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, con un empujón pudo entrar sin problemas. Ella ni siquiera lo había sentido, pero cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse intento voltearse. Antes de poder girar menos de la mitad de su cuerpo, las mano de él la tomaron de sus hombros, regresandola a la posición del inicio.

Yoh descendio las manos hasta los botones del abrigo de ella. Adelante, podía sentir como la itako se debatia en que hablar. Le susurro un "shh" a su oído. Necesitaba confirmar por si mismo si era capaz de llevar un trato como ella era lo queria. Puramente sexual.

Por primera vez Anna permaneció estatica, mientras las manos de su prometido iban desabrochando lentamente cada botón. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero el parecía concentrado, intentando llevar con calma cada gesto que tenía con ella. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron sueltos, el se pego más en su espalada. Regresó las manos a sus hombros y retiro con delicadeza su abrigo. Un beso en el cuello la sorprendió en ese momento. En un punto tan sensible, tan íntimo.

Yoh disfrutó del contacto de sus labios y la piel palida de su futura mujer. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía le costaba continuar con aquel acto, pero lo necesitaba. Prefirió cerrar los ojos para dejar que la sensaciones invadieran sus sentidos. Para que su cuerpo tomara el mando por primera vez. La respiración de Anna se estaba agitando poco a poco. Después de todo era lo que ella quería. Disfrutarlo.

Luego de que su boca y su lengua hubiran dejado rastro en sus hombros, su cuello y detrás de este, él le dio la vuelta y la miro frente a frente. Pensó que iba a besarla, pero el solo llevó las manos detrás de su espalda y bajo el cierre de su vestido hasta que este le quedo flojo sobre los hombros, listo para caer en cualquier momento.

-Tocame si quieres-Y ella lo hizo. Con la misma calma que él se había encargado de su primera prenda, ella lo hizo con la camisa. Las manos de ella recorrieron su pecho, tocando cada parte, grabando con su tacto cada centímetro que se encontraba con la piel de sus dedos. Desde arriba él la miraba añorante, deseando que su toque no fuer algo más que añadidura a los sentimientos que él deseaba que ella sintiera por él. Pero ese sueño estaba demasiado lejos.

Anna no lo besó en ningún momento. No toco con sus labios la piel de su prometido como él lo había hecho. Algo la detenia. El anhelo de que fuera más que una pasión entre ellos. Él, sin embargo, no parecía tener ese problema. Hundio la nariz en su cabello, acariciandolo desde la coronilla. Respirando el inigualable olor de su amante. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba de los brazos él para no tropezar en el camino a la cama a donde la llevaba.

Yoh la recosto sobre la superfecie, besó su cuello una vez más y bajo el vestido de ella hasta la cintura. Desabrocho su propio pantalón y lo dejo caer en el suelo a sus pies. Antes de que sus partes intimas hiceran contacto sobre la ropa interior, se acercó para susurrarle algo al oido. Pero se dio cuenta que no tenía qué. La primera vez que hacían el amor el debería confesarle que la amaba, pero ahora que ella no correspondía ese sentimiento, decirlo carecía de importancia y guardarlo en su pecho, lo llenaba de impotencia.

Ella sintió como algo mojado cayó sobre su hombro. Desubicada por esto giro el rostro hacia él. No podía verlo, el cabello le cubría la cara, pero cuando otra gota resbalo por su brazo, no lo dudo más.

-Quieres que...-

-No-

Él terminó por arrastrar el vestido por sus caderas. Ella no llevaba brasier debajo de este. Ambos estaban a la par con una sola prenda separandolos. Yoh se inclino hacia su pecho, besando su clavicula, bajando por sus pechos. Tomo uno de los pequeños botones con su boca y sus labios lo apretaron. Ella elevo un poco su espalda la siguiente vez que él lo hizo con el segundo. La piel de ambos estaba tibia, a pesar del aire helado que entraba por las ventanas, propio del anochecer en la aldea.

Él siguio su recorrido por su cintura. Llegó a su ombligo y mordio esa parte a su alrededor. Con las llemas de los dedos hizo espacio entre la pequeña prenda de ella y sus manos. Engancho dos dedos de cada lado, dispuesto a delizarlos pero la voz de Anna lo detuvo.

-No... No podemos-Su pecho bajaba y subía pero su corazón no podía ir al mismo ritmo. Ahí estaba ese vacio, tragandose todo lo especial que debía inundar ese momento. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, aunque considero antes ser suya de esa forma. No podía darle eso a él. No cuando el lloraba por el esfuerzo que hacía al tocarla y eso la hacia sentirse utilizada.

-Era lo que deseabas-

-No, tú lo querías-Giró el rostro al lado contrario-Se lo dijiste a tu amigo. Es nuestro compromiso, estamos condenados-

-¿Nos escuchaste?-

-Cada palabra-

-¿Estás segura?-Ella lo volteo a ver. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos, con un brillo de tristeza siendo tan claro entre toda esa oscuridad. Anna lo miró con fijeza. Estaban casi desnudos, pegados al otro y aún así, nada más podía resaltar, ni el calor del momento, como lo hacia el corazón roto de ambos.

-Solo cumplo con mi deber. Debí dejarte ir hace años-Como respuesta, Yoh le acarició el rostro, con ternura. El pulgar le recorrió los labios, sitiendo el aliento agitado que salia de su boca.

-Aunque me hubiera tomado treinta años, te seguiria hasta que aceptaras casarte conmigo-Los ojos de ella se abrieron.

-¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Es la única vez que me he enamorado-Se miraron un rato más en silencio. Ella sorprendida, él con melancolía. Esperaba que aquel mal entendido en la conversación con Manta fuera el único motivo de las palabras que le había soltado con crueldad hace días. Si no fuera de esa manera, tendría que ser él quien la dejará ir a ella.

-Yoh...-Susurro anonadada-Yo tampoco... me he enamorado de nadie más-Una ligera sonrisa le cubrió los labios. Poco a poco el semblante del hombre paciente, amable y relajado volvió a su rostro. Tomandole la cara con las manos, ella lo acercó a si misma. Sus labios se encontraron con hambre, sintiendo por fin esa pasión completa, con ese requisito necesario sin el que ambos no podían continuar.

La agitación de la noche desaparecio después de unas horas, cuando el sueño se apodoro primero de Anna, que le dio la espalda al hombre a su lado mientras el miraba el techo entretenido. Las sabanas se les envolvían en las piernas, como el recuerdo más cercano de lo que habían hecho. Yoh recordó en ese momento lo que necesitaba susurrarle a la rubia. La aprisiono con brazo y hundio la nariz en el cuello despejado de ella.

-Tú... Luces como él amor-Era lo que él había pensado la primera vez que la vio. Anna se acurruco más en el cuerpo de su prometido. Lo había odiado siquiera por solo creerlo. Pero cuando él fue a rescatarla, ella deseo que él también pudiera leer su cabeza.

-Yo quiero ser ese amor-Podía sentir la sonrisa de Yoh con los ojos cerrados-Si le dices a alguien lo que ocurrió aquí, acabaré contigo-No más inutiles entrometidos en su relación. Mañana Manta recibiría un castigo ejemplar.

* * *

**Notas**:

Bueno quise intentar algo más dramático de lo habitual. Teniendo en cuenta que dramatizo mi propia vida no debió quedarme tan mal u.ú

Es la primera vez que intento algo así, ¡incluido el lime! Pero se me ocurrió hacerlo y dije ¿por qué no? Se podría decir que está basado en el anime. Aunque conserve el pasado que se les da en el manga xD

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejenme un review, por fis!

Los leo de nuevo en la próxima actualización de mis historias.


End file.
